danganronpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hitomi Aikyo
Hi, I'm Hitomi Aikyo. The girl with eagle eyes! '' ''- Hitomi's introduction to Makoto. Hitomi Aikyo(ひとみ あいきょ) '''is one of featured characters from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and participant in Killing School life. She is a student enrolled in Class 78th. Design Hitomi has short, black hair pinned with a gold hairpin with a light blue crystal. She also has earrings and a middle in a bow with the same crystal. She wears a white shirt and a light navy blue vest, tied with a golden string into a bow (on which there is a crystal). She wears a dark navy blue skirt that reaches her knees. She has black tights and black low heels. Shoes looks diffrent in a photo, because it's one of her beta designs, closest one to the current one, exept the shoes. Personality Hitomi is a very confident and energetic person. She is very ambitious and nothing is an obstacle for her to get what she wants. She's also very alturistic, so she often stops to help someone. On the other hand, Hitomi is very emotional. Even the slightest insult may be a heartbreak to her. Because of her spontaneity, she often speaks secrets or nonsense when she is upset. But she almost always has a brisk course of thought. Only when she falls in love, Hitomi's all thoughts and uncertainties leave her head. She could even kill if the person she loves would tell her. But when Sayaka was killed, Hitomi fell silent more. She barely said anything, but always with sense and when it was necessary. Relationships Family '''Katsumi Aikyo Hitomi was very attached to her mother. And from her she learned how to search for the most important things in an event, but also to take care of details, because Katsumi is a detective. Masanori Aikyo After all, Hitomi was closer with her father. The difference was small but visible. Masanori is a policeman, and from some more complicated matter of robbery Hitomi discovered her talent. Fumiko Aikyo Like twins, they kept closer to each other than their parents. And when Fumiko was famous for being the Ultimate Blogger, Hitomi held on to the back of her sister, continuing to spit Class 78th Makoto Naegi: They're good. But mostly it depends on how he feels about Toko Fukawa Aoi Asahina: They're very good friends. Yet, she sees her alot better than her in everything, so that's why she's avoiding her. Byakuya Togami: She's in love with him. That's why she's avoiding him, to not blush and not make Fukawa sad... Celestia Ludenberg: They liked each-other. Aikya hated liars, and Celestia is their queen..! But she very liked her. Chihiro Fujisaki: She really liked him, they hang out with Mondo and Ishimaru. She knew his secret, but she promised him she won't tell anyone. Hifumi Yamada: They were friends, but they were arguing very often about '2D world' and reality. It just make them be closer, but not too close. Junko Enoshima(Mukuro) : She tolerates her, yet she were really suspicious about her. Kiyotaka Ishimaru: She liked him, because he kept his promises. They were hanging out with Fujisaki and Mondo. Besides Fukawa, they were best friends. Kyouko Kirigiri: They weren't friends, only they helped each-other in murder cases. Leon Kuwata: She were avoiding him, because of his loud personality. Mondo Owada: She were afraid of him, because of his Ultimate. But they get along, and hang out with Chihiro and Ishimaru. Sakura Oogami: They were very good friends, but her posture scared her a bit. Sayaka Maizono: She really liked her, and wanted to know more about her life. But when she realized, that Sayaka did the first move, she left her in hate towards her. Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jill: ...and here's the biggest problem. They were best friends, until Makoto told Hitomi, about Fukawa's behaviour around Byakuya. She started to avoid her, to make sure she's not knowing anything. She wanted to wait, until Fukawa will give up with her one-sided love. But she didn't. They ended up with a huge argument when she found out. And Hitomi is afraid of Genocide Jill. Yasuhiro Hagakure: She only belives in reality. Yet, they still were liking each-other(they were only friends) Items Loves: 002. Cola Cola,018. Love Status Ring,022. Scarab Brooch, 042. Kirlian Camera,046. Rose in Vitro,057. Old Timey Radio,066. Millennium Prize Problems, 070. Tips & Tips,082. Voice-Changing Bowtie,085. "If" Fax, Likes: 003. Civet Coffee,013. Overflowing Lunch Box,014. Sunflower Seeds,016. Kitten Hairclip,020. Hope's Peak Ring,025. Glasses,047. Cherry Blossom Bouquet,054. Self-Destructing Cassette,059. Antique Doll,060. Crystal Skull,061. Golden Airplane,063. Moon Rock, 067. The Funplane, 069. Pagan Dancer,073. The Second Button, 074. Someone's Graduation Album,081. Small Light,084. Novelist's Fountain Pen OK: 001. Mineral Water,004. Rose Hip Tea,007. Prismatic Hardtack,008. Black Croissant,009. Sonic Cup-a-Noodle,012. Flotation Donut,021. Blueberry Perfume,023. God of War Charm,028. Red Scarf, 033. Jimmy Decay T-Shirt,036. Waterlover,037. Demon Angel Princess Figure,038. Astral Boy Doll,041. Quality Chinchilla Cover,043. Adorable Reactions Collection,045. Unending Dandelion,052. Golden Gun,053. Berserker Armor,062. Prince Shotoku's Globe,064. Asura's Tears,065. Secrets of the Omoplata,072. Kokeshi Dynamo,076. Sacred Tree Sprig,079. Water Flute,083. Ancient Tour Tickets,086. Cat-Dog Magazine,089. Green Costume,090. Red Costume Dislikes: 005. Sea Salt,006. Potato Chips,011. Ration,017. Everlasting Bracelet,024. Mac's Gloves,026. G-Sick,031. Bunny Earmuffs, 039. Shears, 040. Layering Shears, 044. Tumbleweed, 048. Rose Whip,051. Raygun Zurion,056. Pretty Hungry Caterpillar,058. Mr. Fastball,068. Project Zombie, 075. Vise,078. Oblaat,080. Bojobo Dolls,087. Meteorite Arrowhead,088. Chin Drill ' Hates:' 015. Birdseed,019. Zoles Diamond,029. Leaf Covering,030. Torneko's Pants,034. Emperor's Thong,035. Hand Bra, 049. Zantetsuken, 050. Muramasa,055. Silent Receiver, 071. Maiden's Handbag,077. PumiceCategory:Female Category:Alive Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Journalist